Chapter 16: Arrestation
Assilya stand infront of the defeated leader of the assasin group and he notices Serco,followed by Salomon is walking towards him. Salomon: *fastening his walking tempo* Your Highness! You beat the leader! Ass: Yup, and who's that guy? Ser: Serco, God of War. Ass: Pleased to meet you, Assilya, God of Dreams. Torre: Oh look! Amphatia beat that other guy! Amphatia drags the defeated man towards them. Torre: Hey amphatia! Did you rape the guy? Amph: No..>_> She throws the man on his leader. Serco: Alright, l'll tell everyone what's happening. Ass: Yeah, that would be great... Serco: l was told a member of Black Betrayal was close to me, so l searched him up. l stalked him and found out he had a meeting with someone, so l hid myself under the chariot. Then, during the meeting, l heard that Yokanim guy was ordered to prevent the meeting of Salomon and the God of Dreams by killing Salomon. So l prevented that, with your help of course. Amph: So it's all BB's (Black betrayal, Rora is too lazy) fault... Salomon: Hmm.. l'll tell you three now what l wanted to tell. Torre: Ahem. Salomon: Oh excuse me, 4. Anyways, you might have heard already that the Magisters who were supposed to teach you in your powers were killed. It's still unknown by who. Also, all Gods have read their Scrolls already. And the Wolrd Government is acting suspicious... Right then, a loud noise appears. Look at the end of the page for a soundtrack A large black vehicle approaches, it stops infront of the group. Out of the vehicle, guards come out and stand in line infront of the vehicle, like soldiers. The guards wear an imperial themed uniform. Then, a man steps out of the vehicle. The man has long black hair tied in a knot and wears glasses. More a pre-adulsence than a man actually. He walks between the soldiers towards the group. He is followed by a girl with long light blue hair tied in a ponytail. ???: Yokanim, Koyto. You have been arrested by the World Government for trying to assasinate a High Priest. The group stares at the man. ???: It's my duty, l only follow orders. l was ordered to arrest these men, so l did. So don't give me those faces. Salomon: Umm..thanks.. ???: Sigh.. Just be glad you still live.. You also probably got saved by these brats. He looks at the Gods, who seem to look shocked. Ass thoughts: That aura... its so... how do you say it.. strong and mysterious..? Amph thoughts: That man isn't what he looks like...Hmm Torre thoughts: l'm hungry. The soldiers drag the bodies inside the vehicle. The girl: *mumbling while going into the vehicle* Pfft, those are the hero's? The man goes into the vehicle as last. He gives the group a serious group, closes the door and the vehicle, a half train, half car thing, rides away, leaving a smoke path behind. The end Yeah l know, a long chapter Next chap: More Falcon News